


Stretch

by Blood_Red_Lion



Series: Action [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, I honestly don't know how to tag this lmao, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a tease, Kissing, Lance knows how to handle him, M/M, Pet Names, Smutty but not really, Top Lance (Voltron), full body blushing keith, it gets fluffy though, it's a stretch lol, it's always foreplay, they touch and kiss a lot and people get undressed idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: Lance catches Keith in an interesting position and there was pudding. Kind of.





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crumbcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/gifts).



> Notes from my original tumblr post-  
> Okay so this started because I was looking through my list of “nsfw prompts” (As these are things I want… anyone…? thanks…) and Crumbly had said simply: “ass obsessed Lance!” and so that’s how this started.. but then as I was working I realized a looooot of inspo came from that one crew picture of Keith in that cute little tank top??
> 
> And thus by association I started to think of this piece: http://powerbottomkeith.tumblr.com/post/161239463433/waiting and thennnnn the third one on this post https://cockpainters.tumblr.com/post/161254991180/that-one-in-the-bottom-with-the-shirt-is and WELL here we are.
> 
> A gift for my dearest @crumbcakeworld because this is still basically her fault lol. 
> 
> And as fucken usual, it’s just foreplay (gfdfgpfofpovfbm GDI)

After some particularly stressful nights Keith would wake up in the mornings and be heavily uninclined to leave his bed.

But that didn’t change the fact Keith knew he couldn’t just laze around in bed all day. So, he had to at least try. However, trying mostly consisted of stretching and groaning and flopping right back into his bed.

Which explained why he was in such an interesting position when Lance charged into the room screaming about Hunk’s newest breakfast concoctions.

“Keith! Keith you have got to try this—p... pudding...”

Keith glanced up at him, arching his back mid-stretch, ass up in the air with his blanket slipping down to bunch at his knees, showing off the red shorts he’d worn to bed.

It wasn’t intentional, but upon seeing Lance’s face, Keith couldn’t help the desire to arch back ever higher.

It had been a few months of back and forth flirting, some kissing in the hangars, a little rushed groping between missions and even a very impromptu very messy and only slightly satisfying (given the fact it was cut severely short thanks to a Galra attack) blowjob in the rec room to get them to this point.

And this point was....what exactly?

Keith watched Lance’s eyes darken and his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

Keith rolled over in his bed, let his hair fall partly into his face and offered Lance a sultry look, something he knew had worked on the other before.

“Pudding?” He asked casually, hip jutting up, legs slipping through his sheets like he was just trying to get comfortable and not just because he was trying to make Lance sweat.

He moaned a bit for good measure, stretching his arms out in front of him, more proof he was only trying to shake the sleep from his bones and not seduce his kind of sort of boyfriend.

Ahhh but what he “wasn’t” doing was absolutely working. Lance was eyeing him up and down like he was something far more delectable than whatever Hunk was currently serving.

Lance mumbled something under his breath and Keith grinned. Showing just a hint of his teeth before biting into his lip, “what was that, sharpshooter?”

Lance withered right where he stood. He walked the rest of the way into the room and let the door shut quickly before briefly brushing his palm against the keypad in a way that set it to lock.

“You can’t call me that and just expect me to-”

Keith chuckled and pushed himself back on his hands and knees into “child’s pose” before arching like a cat and laying his head down on the bed, eyeing Lance innocently.

“Expect you to what? And what’s the problem Lance? Everyone else calls you that, why can’t I?”

Lance took two very tense steps toward the bed, “everyone else doesn’t make me want to— doesn’t look like— doesn’t mentally and emotionally assault me with an ass like that, seriously, how _dare_ you.”

Keith chuckled and shook his head, mussing up his bedhead just a little more before sitting back on his legs and “reaching for the sun” his small black tank top pulling up with his shoulders.

“How dare I? I’m just stretching Lance.”

He threw a flirty little smile over his shoulder before raking his fingers through his hair, picking it up at the nape as he yawned.

And that about did it.

Keith had wondered on a grander scale how long it would have taken to get Lance from 0 to 100 and apparently the answer was not long at all. When Lance lurched forward taking his hand and spinning him around so he landed with his back against the bed it was a little awkward and he got the wind knocked out of him a bit but it was all too amusing to Keith to bother making a fuss about it.

Lance held Keith’s arm above his head and pressed down against Keith’s body, his free hand massaging along his skin while he mumbled ridiculous things under his breath like…

“Bratty little minx.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me.”

“You’re so full of it.”

Keith scoffed, taking his free hand and gripping Lance’s collar, tugging his face down toward his own, “Well I could be.”

Lance’s cheeks flushed at the clearly meant inuendo before he growled and took Keith’s lips with his, grinding their hips together as he did so. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and his hand moved from Lance’s shirt to his back to hold him against his body.

Keith wasn’t sure what he’d been snacking on with Hunk earlier, but his lips tasted sweet, like…

“mmf—pudding!” Keith realized suddenly, talking against Lance’s mouth.

Lance pulled back and stared at him.

Keith shrugged, “Sorry, just realized you weren’t just being cute.”

Lance blinked at him.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Okay. Forget it. You _taste good_ Lance…can I have some more?” Keith licked his lips and then made to lick at Lance’s before the others eyes darkened again and he swooped in to lock back together.

Keith opened for him quickly, hopefully almost. This had been the first time they’d been in this kind of intimate setting since they’d started this. A locked bedroom meant they could get particularly far and hopefully with out any interruptions…

As Lance’s tongue twisted in his mouth, tasting all of him and pulling the most willing noises out of Keith’s throat he considered the little bottle in his bedside and wondered if he was going to get any use out of it soon.

The hand Lance had used to grip his wrist and hold it above his head slid up to his palm, unfurling Keith’s fingers and interlocking with his.

Keith wasn’t sure how his priorities got so thrown out of whack but it was that soft gesture that made his heart beat faster in his chest, made him squeeze Lance’s hand and press down on the small of Lance’s back. It was insane how this guy was so alarmingly soft sometimes and Keith just wanted to envelop him, wanted to wrap him up and hold him forever.

Keith slipped his legs out from beneath him and managed to wrap one round Lance’s waist before Lance pulled away.

“You thought…you thought I was being cute?” Lance panted, a funny little quirk on his lips as he stared down at Keith.

Keith thrust his hips up and groaned, “Yeah but I usually think you’re being cute I just—I thought maybe you’d called me pudding for a second but it’s cool so, mm… kissing?”

Lance chuckled and thrust his down, his face staying much too straight now as he rubbed Keith in a way that made his eye lids flutter.

“You thought I’d called you… pudding?”

Keith didn’t have to see to know his face was going red. Lance’s grin widened.

“Do you _want_ me to call you pudding?”

Keith chewed on his bottom lip and Lance practically beamed, rolling his hips and ducking his head to kiss a hot trail along Keith’s neck, his little black tank top doing very little to hide the blush creeping down his chest where Lance seemed to want to settle.

“Do you want me to call you cute little pet names? _Sweetheart_?”

Keith whined, hoping it was more based on his impatience than on his mental and physical reaction to how Lance said that last word.

“Lance…” he tried, while Lance pushed his shirt up to his shoulders and moved down to tongue at his nipples, all the while offering different pet names as he went.

“ _Honey_?” He kissed his chest sloppily, with open wet lips.

“ _Pumpkin_?” His teeth snagged on the sensitive nub and Keith gasped sharply.

_“Mi cielo?”_ He pressed his tongue down as if he was trying to sooth him, but it just made Keith more tense. More desperate.

“L-lance…!” His shorts were tight, and he was starting to find it highly unfair that Lance came equipped in his stupid jeans.

_“Mi vida?”_ It took Keith a minute to realize he wasn’t even speaking English anymore and for pet names, at least from what he remembered of high school level Spanish classes, these were a little more… serious?

 “God, you’re getting so red Keith…how are you this _cute_?” Lance laughed softly, his abdominal muscles the only thing holding him above Keith as the hand not holding Keith’s trailed up and down his side in admiration.

“I’m not—it’s just these names—” Keith turned his head to the side, staring at his little night stand if only so he wouldn’t have to look at Lance in the face while he did this. Wanna rut at each other? Toss back filthy remarks? Keith could handle that.

All this softness, all this—Lance.

It was a bit too much for him.

“So, you don’t like them then?” Lance offered, though he didn’t sound at all serious. Keith shrugged his shoulders but refused to look at him.

“Should I stop?”

Keith again chose not to react. On the one hand, yes, it was too much. Lance should stop. They weren’t even officially dating yet there was no room for this kind of…

On the _other_ hand, Keith kind of liked the idea of officially dating Lance. Liked the way Lance’s fingers fit in his. He liked the sound of the fondness in his voice. He liked—

“Guess I’ll stop then.” Lance pulled his hand free and stopped pawing at Keith’s skin, pushing himself into a seated position instead now that he had to wrangle Keith’s legs off also.

In a panic Keith bolted upright and pressed their lips together again, his arms wrapping around Lance’s shoulders as he desperately tugged on his shirt and leaned back down, wanting Lance to go back with him. Lance shook for a moment like he wanted to laugh but Keith didn’t have much of a chance to register that as Lance’s arms went around his waist, under his shirt to drag his nails delicately up and down his skin. At the feathered touch on the soft areas of his back Keith mewled into the kiss, his back arching forward pressing the hardness between his legs against Lance’s lower stomach.

Thankfully all the confusion had not been enough to quiet his libido, his door was still locked, Lance was still kissing him back.

God damn it _something_ could stand to give today.

He tried to push back again, get Lance back down on top of him. Not that this position wasn’t great! He could literally feel himself melting into Lance and honestly it was kind of amazing, if only he could pull Lance’s pants off while he was sitting like this.

But Lance didn’t budge.

Keith released his lips and started to nip at his jaw, traveling up to his ear as he rubbed himself up and down against Lance’s body, very certain there was more stiffness in Lance’s lap than just his jeans.

“Come on Lance… when are we going to get a better chance than this? Don’t you want me?”

Lance hummed deep in his throat, tilting his head a bit to let Keith have more room before he pressed forward enough to nibble at his earlobe.

“Of course I—”

Keith had managed to lift himself enough that he was still basically sitting in Lance’s lap but if he reached down he could undo Lance’s pants. He was in the middle of this, mumbling nonsense as he struggled blindly to get to his prize when Lance froze, laughed outright, and tossed him back onto the bed.

“Nope, no no no nope. You can’t go giving me that “these pet names embarrass me” nonsense while you go and say things like—”

Keith groaned, suddenly very cold and very frustrated as he laid on his back feeling the void that was the lack of Lance’s body between his legs.

“Lance! For the love of god!” Keith rolled over, seeking warmth as he hugged his pillow to his face and fought the urge to scream.

“No, if you get to call me stuff that rattles me like—like sharp shooter and _lover boy,_ like _that,_ then I get to—to—…get to… ehm… ha…what…what was I saying?”

Keith rolled his hips into the bed once more for good measure before turning his face just a bit to stare Lance down. What he saw was Lance staring at his backside, his conveniently undone fly giving Keith the opportunity to see how thoroughly turned on his not-boyfriend very much still was.

“You were saying…” Keith mumbled, making sure his voice was extra sultry as he pulled one arm away from his pillow and toyed with the waistband of his little red shorts. They were just so tight there was no way they were really _hiding_ anything by now, right?

“That you were gonna pass on this opportunity…”

Keith watched Lance’s throat bob as his mouth apparently went dry. He slipped his shorts down a bit, just enough so that the stretchy waistband really hugged the flesh of his cheeks.

“I mean, if you don’t want to I guess I can take care of myself, right?” He rolled his hips into the bed, stimulating his erection for a second before popping them back up on display for Lance who was looking fairly tense. He slid his shorts down a bit more and relished in the low whine coming from Lance’s general direction.

“Maybe you’d actually just rather watch…?” Keith tugged his shorts down the rest of the way so they bunched at his lower thighs on the bed.

This was the first time Lance had seen this much of him, and normally Keith would probably be a little bit more bashful but he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it.

He’d gotten Lance’s pants off for that blowjob after all. He’d gotten up close and personal to Lance’s assets and had basically been dreaming about going to town on him ever since.

The boy was a goddamn gift after all.

His bottom half bare, Keith decided to wait just a minute or two longer. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against the sheets. It wasn’t enough friction to satisfy him, but it was enough to make him whine and shake his ass in the hopes of getting Lance to join him again.

He heard Lance take a deep breath in and Keith whimpered. He was winning.

“Lance…” Keith purred, the boy was a gift and Keith wanted to claim him.

Wanted to be claimed.

Maybe a pet name or two… couldn’t hurt.

“Please Lance…”

“Keith, you’re freaking killing me here.” Lance grumbled, running a hand through his hair, the other casually sliding down the front of his pants.

“All you have to do is join me Lance…”

Lance groaned.

“Or is this whole pet name thing really… some kind of deal breaker for you?”

Lance’s hands stopped. He eyed Keith curiously and then moved back to the bed, pressing his lap against Keith’s cheeks, gripping Keith’s hips and aligning them both just right so that when he pushed forward Keith mewled again.

“See… Keith, that’s not a deal breaker for me… but it looks like it’s one for… you.”

Lance pushed harder and Keith pushed back, rolling his eyes back at the contact that was far more satisfying than rutting against his mattress. Lance’s hands gripping his hips honestly enough to make Keith dizzy.

“No it’s n-not I just—don’t know how to handle you when you’re… haaah talking to me like… like I’m…yours…”

“Aren’t you?”

“L-Lance…!”

“Aren’t you mine?”

“hmm…! Please… Lance can’t we just—”

Lance slipped his hands from Keith’s hips to his ass, kneading the flesh there as he sunk down to his knees, planting little short kisses to Keith’s skin. Keith burrowed his face in the pillow and moaned.

“Nah…I think if you want us to go any further than this you’re gonna have to admit it…” Lance nuzzled his hip, “Tell me you’re mine.”

Keith grumbled into the pillow and tried to wave his hips enticingly, keep Lance doing what he was doing. So much for winning.

Lance didn’t bite.

Literally.

Instead he smacked Keith’s ass, light enough not to leave a mark but hard enough to make Keith cry out. Lance trailed that hand along Keith’s skin and pressed a thumb delicately to Keith’s entrance, “I’ll give you everything you want… if you give me what I want.”

Keith gasped and dug his head deeper into the pillow, “Am I really what you want though?!”

Oh. Oh no.

Nope.

This wasn’t a thing. This wasn’t where Keith wanted this to go. He froze and became painfully aware of how stiff Lance felt around him.

And then Lance laughed and flopped down on top of Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith squeaked and Lance planted a few noisy kisses to Keith’s back and shoulders.

“Oh man you are—really thick headed, you know that? Like supreme, next level dense.”

Keith groaned, this was definitely the part where his boner was dying.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute. But you’re totally killing the mood here.”

“I’M killing the mood?!”

“Well yeah, you’re giving me more of a heart boner than a boner boner, you know?”

“Oh my god.”

Lance laughed again and nuzzled the back of Keith’s neck, casually rolling his hips to prove his next point, “I mean, don’t worry, I still have the boner boner. But wow. Keith, baby. Do you really think I _wouldn’t_ want you?”

Keith whined.

“I absolutely want you. I would be crazy not to want you. And god help me I still have no idea how I got to be the lucky jerk you kissed three months ago in the hangars like—Yes. Keith. Definitely want you in my arms, in my bed, in my life, and honestly! I’m a little peeved it’s taken us this long to have this conversation. So just. Be my boyfriend, dumbass.”

Boyfriend.

_Boyfriend!?_

Keith was glad his pillow hid his blush until he remembered Lance had his face currently against the back of his neck. “Absolutely freaking adorable,” he said to the flush spreading down Keith’s skin.

Keith groaned, “Lance!”

Lance chuckled before biting into the soft sensitive skin between Keith’s neck and collarbone, his hips moving with a bit more determination now as Keith squeaked and moaned and panted, trying to get away from Lance at the same time as he tried to press back into him. Sure, Keith knew how to rile Lance up but apparently Lance had his own tricks now too.

“What do you say Keith?” Lance breathed into his ear, rubbing little circles into his waist.

Keith gasped, the heat pooling in his belly again, honestly his thoughts were running back to the bottle in his drawer before he could remember what Lance was going on about.

“Come on sweetie.” Lance purred, scraping his teeth against Keith’s jaw. He shuffled behind him and Keith felt Lance’s jeans slip a little lower, probably to relieve himself of the strain a bit.

“Baby cakes.” Which said nothing to the strain Lance was putting Keith through.

Lance’s hand found Keith’s sorely neglected half hard cock and started to stroke it, hardly caring about its lack of interest as it came to life in his hand. Keith cried out but couldn’t form any actual words.

 “Sweet cheeks.”

Lance licked down his jaw and tightened his grip, smoothing pre over the tip. Keith whimpered, the names melting his resolve almost as much as Lance’s hands.

Not that he had a lot of resistance to the idea in the first place.

“Just tell me you’re mine, Kitten.” He thrust his hips against the cleft of Keith’s ass and Keith got to feel Lance so much _better_ through the thin fabric of his boxers.

And fuck it. _Fuck it_.

“Yes. I’m yours. I’m yours, and you’re officially mine and my first demand is that you pull the little blue bottle out of my drawer and use its contents to fuck me, okay!?” Keith reached behind him and grabbed Lance by the collar, dragging him down for a kiss that was primarily teeth and desperate pawing.

He felt Lance smile into the kiss before he finally let him go to breathe and flopped back down against the pillow, pushing his bare ass up and against Lance once more in finality.

“And lose the shirt, will you? You’re _way_ too overdressed.”

Lance laughed and reached behind his head to pull his shirt off, “As you wish, _boyfriend_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @Blood-Red-Lion orrrr my NSFW Kitten-Keith


End file.
